


A Matter of Perspective

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One PWP, three views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Parts to Make a Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76593) by [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby). 



Aragorn

He tips his head back as Boromir thrusts into him. Feels his fingers tighten involuntarily on the back of the chair he's bent over.

He's not sure if the rough breathing he hears is his, Boromir's, or Arwen's.

He's almost afraid to open his eyes; afraid of what he will see in Arwen's eyes. He wonders if he made a mistake by agreeing to bring Boromir here.

Boromir stops just long enough to graze a kiss on the side of his neck. "You think too much," he murmurs, and angles his next thrust to force any thoughts from his mind.

 

Arwen

No woman, she thinks, could fail to be stirred by the picture in front of her. Boromir's solid muscularity is the perfect contrast to Aragorn's lean strength; Aragorn is the moon to Boromir's golden sun. Boromir's tanned fingers press into Aragorn's pale hip; sweat sheens both their bodies.

Aragorn shifts his grip on the chair and bites his lower lip. How many times has she seen that look on Aragorn's face, when it was him thrusting into her? She can't help feeling a bit jealous that it's Boromir causing it now.

And then Boromir drops his hand to Aragorn's cock.

 

Boromir

When the weight of Arwen's gaze becomes too much to bear, he wraps his hand around Aragorn's cock, gives it a few strokes to help matters along.

It feels like Aragorn's whole body is clenching around him; for a long moment, he loses himself in the sensation.

When he comes back to himself, Arwen is on her feet. She tips Aragorn's head up, and claims his mouth in a long kiss. Boromir is about to excuse himself, when Arwen straightens. She holds Aragorn's face to her breasts with one hand, and with the other, tilts Boromir's mouth down to hers.


End file.
